


It's Stiles

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek being sappy and all that, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Serious, M/M, NC- 17 PICTURE INSIDE!!!, THERE IS A PICTURE OF A NAKED BUTT, domestic!sterek, seriously it's just mush and fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you’d ask Derek which time of the day he likes best, he’d say it’s the mornings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For my [wonderful mate](http://bxdcubes.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Link to the image [here](http://hipsterpornproject.tumblr.com/post/82605920754/my-boyfriend-getting-ready-in-the-morning)!

 

If you’d ask Derek which time of the day he likes best, he’d say it’s the mornings.

Not because he likes to get up early or anything; not because he has a romantic streak (he has, by the way) and likes to watch the sun rise over the large trees on his land or hear the birds sing their first song even before the sun lights up the first dark corners of the still sleeping world.

Well, maybe this whole atmosphere doesn’t exactly bother Derek, but it’s not his favorite part.

No, his favorite part is Stiles who wakes up next to him, every morning.

It’s Stiles who starts to mumble in his sleep right before he’ll wake up and roll out of bed to get ready for school.

It’s Stiles; it’s always Stiles.

Stiles; who’ll stumble into their bath room as quiet as possible, trying so hard not to wake up Derek.

Stiles; who’ll stand in the door frame and watch Derek sleep for long minutes before getting dressed.

Stiles; who will come up again after he had coffee in the kitchen downstairs to kiss Derek good morning and good bye.

Stiles; who will still pretend he doesn’t notice Derek watching him while he watches Derek.

Derek’s favorite time of the day is Stiles.

 


End file.
